You Found The Real Me
by Chibigurl116
Summary: Luka had a calm personality. She seemed sweet, nice, and patient...on the outside. But on the inside she was rude, mean and selfish. No one could bring out her inner beast. Except one person, Gakupo.
1. True Self

_"I'm a lot to handle if you don't know trouble I'm a hell of a scandal. Me, I'm scene I'm a drama queen. I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen."_

* * *

><p>I sighed. This girl siting in front of me, twirling her fingers, was so stupid.<p>

Miku, that's her name.

She was so stupid.

She couldn't even tell that an upper-classmen named Kaito had feelings for her.

"What do you think Luka-chan?" She asked me, her hands now finding a strand of her teal colored hair and playing with it.

I smiled at her. "Well maybe he is to shy to say anything. I think you should make the first move." I said in my naturally soft voice.

Her smile brightened. "Thanks Luka-chan! You know exactly what to say. You're so sweet."

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes at the word "sweet" and simply smiled back at her.

The bell for the next class to begin sounded and I walked over to my seat near the back of the classroom. The teacher entered and began talking and writing something on the chalkboard. I wasn't listing. I never did, yet somehow I always made good grades. Maybe I inherited the brain's that my older brother Luki had. He was so smart and everyone loved him. He was sweet, tall, a short shaggy crop of pink hair much like my own. Well besides the fact that mine flowed down to my lower hips.

He's also where I learned to be sweet to people, however that was not by any means, my real personality.

Teacher pointed to a small yellow haired boy and yelled at him for a moment.

I was always nice to people. I knew because everyone told me so. I never said anything offending or rude. Well, out loud anyways. My brain was always overflowing with things I would love to yell and scream at people for being wrong, confused, or just plain stupid.

But I held my tongue.

I believed no one would ever see my true personality, because I always kept it locked away. Well, that's what I thought anyway. Someone soon proved me wrong.

* * *

><p>The next day went the same as always. Same first five classes, and then lunch. Lunch was the same mindless chatter as always except the upper-classmen Kaito was sitting beside Miku. He smiled down at her, and Miku's face turned a bright red.<p>

While Miku and myself walked back to class she talked endlessly about her new boyfriend. "So, thanks for the advice again Luka-chan. It really did work!" She smiled and giggled like the giddy school girl she was.

I smiled. "No problem. I'm just glad your happy. I wish you both the best."

"Mm!"

When we arrived to class everyone was standing at attention. I quickly got behind my desk and stood. I turned to the blond headed boy beside me. "Hey Len-kun, why are we standing."

He leaned over towards me but kept his face forward. "We have a new student."

We waited for a few minuets until the teacher started speaking. "Hello class. Today we have a new student. His name is Kamui, Gakupo. I expect you all all to show him respect and kindness."

"Of course!" Everyone said in unison. Then the brown sliding door to the right of the classroom opened and in entered the boy. He had long purple hair and part of it was held up in the back with a V shaped clip. It drifted all the way down to his lower backside and he had a clam smile plastered on his face.

A girl with simple short green hair stepped forward. "Hello. I am Megpoid, Gumi the class rep. I'd like to welcome you to our school."

He smiled at her gently and grabbed her hand. He stared deep into her eyes and smiled. "Why thank you. It's nice to be greeted by such a beautiful girl."

I though Gumi was going to melt to the floor with as much as she was oozing and blushing. I rolled my eyes. Great a playboy.

But I never would have guess that this annoying playboy would change my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Why do I keep starting new fanfictions ;A; I can't help it. I keep getting new ideas D: Anyways, so this is another one of my favorite Vocaloid characters. <strong>

**I know people might shoot me for the way I portrayed Luka. She is seen as sweet and calm, which is what I did, but do you think because of her sad past that's really how she acts? I don't. **

**And gahh I love playboy Gakupo 3 Gah I love just about any guy who is a playboy because they're so freaking funny. Anyways, I know this is really short, but I will have more chapters soon~**


	2. Annoyance

**Hey guys! Yeah I am updating again. You're thinking, "Oh wow, she's updating fast. Maybe she'll keep up this pace throughout the whole thing." You know that's not true. It's just that it's a new story and I have lots of ideas ready to burst out. So even though I wont be updating every day, I will try as much as I can. ! :D Also, I usually update my stories at night so you might have a little surprise waiting for you in the mornings~**

**Oh and also, I have no spell check on this computer, so please for give the bad spelling! -bows-**

**im-a-tumor: Thanks~ That song is what actually inspried me to write this. That and the fact that I love giving a dark side to all sweet loving characters o.o Hehe! Thanks~**

* * *

><p><em>"I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut. My weakness is that I care too much. And our scars remind us that the past is real. I tear my heart open just to feel."<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay~" Teacher said, clapping his hands together. "I want you to sit by..." He glanced around at all the empty seats in the classroom. Unfortunely the only open seat was the one on my left. "Ah yes, I would like for you to sit between Luka-san and Lily-san." He pointed at us. Gakupo smiled and walked towards his seat. I turned away looking to my right at Len-kun, not wanting anything to do with this purple headed womanizer.<p>

Once he sat down, he immediately starting talking to Lily with a soft and silky voice. I rolled my eyes as I heard the blond girl giggle at his remarks. Teacher payed no attention and began lessons by writing math problems on the board and telling us to copy them down in our notebooks.

I actually did the work in class today. I wanted to give myself a reason to not talk to this Gakupo if he tried. If he even so as dared try and put his moves on me I think I might punch him. Just something about him. His aura, his presence...it just rubbed me the wrong way.

Class was going well, I was finishing up the numerous problems teacher had given us when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew I shouldn't have looked up, but I did anyways. At first I looked at Len-kun, thinking he had a question like he so often did. I felt bad for the poor boy, he couldn't ever get a grip on Algerbra.

Another tap made me look in the oppisite direction straight at Gakupo. He smiled at me. I didn't smile back. "Yes? Do you need something?" I asked softly, trying to hold back the irritation in my voice. Gakupo's eyebrow rose in interest.

"You're Luka-san, correct?" I grimmaced.

"Yes." I replied, giving a small smile, not wanting to be rude. He smiled back at me.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd show me around school during break?" I almost snapped my pencil with my two fingers. Why me? Of all people... Why didn't he get the ditzy Lily or the love sick Gumi to show him around? Gumi was class rep after all!

"It would be my pleasure." I said sweetly and turned back to my work, begging that the bell that was supposed to ring in the next few seconds never would."

* * *

><p>"And this is the art building." I said, pointing to an old rusty looking building. "All extra classroom activites are held in this wing of the school. This is also where we go when we do our exams."<p>

Gakupo looked up at the buliding nodding at everything that I was saying. I let out a sigh and kicked a nearby leaf. It didn't go very far, nor did it relieve me of my frustraition. The purple headed fool didn't fail to notice this.

"Are you alright?" He asked walking closer to me.

I had to stop myself from backing up. I grinned at him. "Of course. Well I guess that concludes our tour." I said hurriedly trying to walk off but he grabbed my hand. "Yes? Do you need something else?" I could feel my eye twitching in frustraition.

He smirked at me. "Will you lead me back to the classroom, I think I might get lost."

WHAT? "Um, but didn't you find your way there when you first arrived."

"Yes but I didn't have a beautiful lady to escort me."

I snapped. I raised my hand in the air to smack him hard in the head when I heard the crunch of grass a few feet away. It was Miku.

"Luka-chan~ Let's walk home together today." I quickly walked away from that stupid man and up to Miku.

"Of course Miku-chan. That would be delightful." I gave her a sweet smile. Behind me I heard Gakupo chuckle. I felt the need to hit him again. But I wouldn't. Miku was in front of me. A sudden though occurred in my head. "Oh I'm sorry Miku-chan, but I had completely forgotten. I have to go grocery shopping for Niisan." I said referring to my older brother.

Her face dropped but she shook her head understanding. I didn't feel sad about not going home with her, but my voice made it seem otherwise. "How about you ask Kaito-san to walk you home?"

Her face instantly reddened. She fumbled over her words. "Oh...well..uh...maybe I ...could." And she ran off flustered.

"What the hell was that?" The annoying Gakupo's voice asked, breaking the silence.

I turned to him. "What do you mean?" I asked, my voice full of rich honey sweetness.

"That. Are you bi-polar or something? You were just about to hit me, but when she showed up you changed all good girl mode." I rolled my eyes. "See! That right there. Do you just not like me or something?"

I felt all softness leave my voice. It was hard, cold, and unfamiliar. It was a tone I didn't ever use. "Actually, yes I do if you're so curious."

"Why?" He asked smirking once again. That was a question I didn't have an answer for. I didn't know why he annoyed me, he just did. Something told me that this guy was trouble, and his actions proved my theory right. I mumbled a whatever and headed back to class, hoping that he wouldn't follow me.

My hopes were useless.


	3. Shopping

**Hey~ Know something? You're lucky I have internet here in Indiana or it would have been four days before I updating ANYTHING. (I live in Alabama) but were up here for a reunion. So yesh! Yosh, lets go~**

* * *

><p><em>"I'm in trouble I'm an addict. I'm addicted to this girl. She's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl. But even worse I can't stop calling her. She's all I want and more I mean damn. What's not to adore? <em>

* * *

><p>Not only is this purple headed womanizer a fool, he was also a stalker. After school he followed me to the front gate and tried to get me to talk to him. I politely asked him to go away. I couldn't say what I really wanted because other people were around<strong>. <strong>"That's not what you want to say. I can see it in your eyes." He commented, smirking at me.

I leaned in so only he could hear and whispered angrily, "Why don't you just go flirt with some girl and leave me alone?"

He retorted with, "But I don't want to flirt with some girl, I want to flirt with you." I rolled my eyes and just left. He then followed me to the grocery store! I didn't notice until I got to the fish section of the store. I was staring at the tuna. I love tuna. It's amazing and delicious. Everything about it, the taste, smell, everything. I could feel my mouth watering just thinking about it when his voice interrupted my thoughts. "Ew, you like tuna? I prefer eggplants."

I grabbed a package of tuna and hit him over the head. He let out a loud, OW! and I dropped the package of fish into my basket. "You're so mean Luka-chan~."I felt my eye twitch at the formality.

"Why are you here?" I hissed trying to calm myself.

"Cause I wanna." He looked at me and smiled. I looked away.

"Well go away. I'm trying to do my shopping."

"Can I help?"

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?" he whined and put a pleading look on his face. People glanced at us and they walked by. I ignored him and walked towards the bread.

"Because I don't like you." I replied curtly.

He gave me a stubborn look. "Well I'm going to help anyways." Then he grabbed the shopping list from my hands and ran off.

* * *

><p>It was really hard to shop without my list. I just kept staring at items debating on if I needed them or not. When I was getting seriously irritated he showed up. He had items piled up to the sky in his hands then dropped them into my basket.<p>

"I got the leeks, strawberries, turnips, tuna in a can, by the way what are you a cat? Anyways, and I also got chicken and a few eggplants." He smiled at the last item. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't ask you to do that." I said, not really thanking him.

"I know but I wanted too, and now you owe me a favor."

I knew there was a catch. "No I don't. Remember I didn't ask you to do it."

"But I did it anyways, so you still owe me a favor." He said, wagging his pointer finger at me.

I sighed, defeated. "Fine. What do you want."

He smirked at me, then in a flash was jumping at me arms spread wide. "A hug! ~"

My reaction wasn't what he was expecting. He startled me and I lashed out and hit him violently over the head with a bag of rice.

He sunk to the floor, clutching his head, saying "Ow ow ow ow... You really are mean Luka-chan."

I was going to tell him that he shouldn't have scared me like that, but he would probably get satisfaction out of the fact that he scared me, so I remained silent. He walked with me to the check out line. All the girls we past practically melted in his presence. To make it worse, when he looked over his shoulder and saw a group of girls standing there, he smile at them and flipped his long purple hair over he shoulder.

"Kyaaaa!" They screeched and I wanted to slap him in the face. I even heard a pair of middle school girls mumble, "There such a cute couple." My ears twitched and my face burned red with embarrassment. I sharply turned and glared at the girls. They shrieked and scurried off. I turned towards Gakupo, hoping he didn't hear that. Of course he didn't. He was to busy talking to a couple of girls.

I watched him for a moment. He used this silky smooth voice and his eyes seemed so gentle. He smiled at them and said something sweet, or grabbed their hand. A real playboy. He noticed me looking at him out of the corner of his eye and smirked. "I'm sorry beautiful maidens, but my own sweetheart is waiting for me." He said loud enough for me to hear. He gave them a small wave and rushed over to me.

"JUST WHO EXACTLY IS YOUR SWEETHEART?" I said angrily, but quietly.

"Oh come now." He said waving his hand dramatically. "Don't be so uptight. It's just a bit of fun."

"Fun for you!" I screeched. "I don't want to be known as a slut for being with a playboy!"

He clasped his hand over his chest and faked a hurt expression. "Your words wound me Luka-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I felt my face go red again. I practically slammed the items down on the counter to be scanned. Once I walked outside, with Gakupo close at my heels I turned to him."Are you going to follow me home too?"

He gave a small chuckle but shook his head. "I would, my darling, but I have somewhere to be. See you around." And started walking in the other direction, waving at me.

I sighed, glad to finally be rid of him, and started home.

* * *

><p>When I arrived home, Luki was already cooking dinner. He had a worried expression on his face. "What took you so long to get home Luka-chan?"<p>

I sighed setting the bags down on the counter beside where he was cooking on the stove. "I ran into someone at the supermarket. He caused a lot of trouble."

"He...?" Luki said more to himself than me. "I didn't know you had any boy friends."

"I do, but he is a new student and a total womanizer. He's just a nuisance and nothing more. When he sees I am not interested he will leave me alone and go off to another woman."

"I doubt that~" Luki said in a singsong voice. I glared at him and he retreated to the other side of the kitchen, a little scared. "You're so mean Luka-chan."

I sighed in frustration. I have heard that enough times today.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww this one was short too, but I like this one more. A little bit of fluff :D Gahh, I love Gakupo. I imagine him to be a fun person to hang out with~ <strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. The Mall Adventure

_"My hearts not fluttering or anything. You just caught me by surprise. If you were to give me a kiss out here I'd...Well, I'd have to give you a slap in return."_

* * *

><p>A few days later, it was Sunday, so, a break from school.<p>

"What do you want to do today Luka-chan?" Luki asked me that morning as I walked groggily into the kitchen. I sat up on the high chair next to the bar and watched as he put eggs onto my plate. I grabbed my fork and started eating. I looked up at my brother wearing a yellow apron that tied snugly around his waist, holding a spatula, and grinning down at me. The scene made me giggle. He looked at me curiously, and then put eggs onto his own plate and turned the stove off.

"Nothing really, Niisan. I feel a bit under the weather." A worried expression crossed his face and he quickly crossed the kitchen and slapped his hand to my forehead.

"Hmm...you don't have a fever." He backed up and looked down at me. "I want you to keep an eye on that okay? I don't need my little sister catching a cold." He smiled.

I nodded back. "Well I'm off." I said downing my glass of milk and walking towards the door.

"Have fun~" Luki commented as he watched me leave.

* * *

><p>"Kaito-kun~ Look at these!" Miku commented holding a pair of black cat ears in her hand. Kaito laughed as she place them on his head and giggled.<p>

I rolled my eyes.

I turned around to see Len and Rin on the other side of the store placing a different variety of hats on one another.

I mentally groaned.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neru texting endless on her yellow phone.

I sighed.

Miku had begged me to go to the mall with her and Kaito today, and Len, Rin, and Neru just happened to tag along. This wasn't my thing. I hated going out, but I couldn't decline Miku. That would be rude. And that's one thing I'm not...well on the outside.

I didn't know the name of the store we're in but it is rather large and has a lot of dress up type clothes. Such as cat ears and fancy hats.

I wondered over to the dresses part of the store and examined them. Apart from my usual snarky inside mind, I actually loved dresses. I usually wore a plain black one with yellow lining like the one I currently had on, but large frilly dresses always suited my fancy.

There was a Tourmaline pink one with see-through sleeves and a pink Sapphire colored border around the neckline and cuffs. It came down about mid thigh and had many layers. It was very pretty.

"Can I help you with anything?" A man in a fancy black suite and shaggy blond hair asked. He had a soft French accent and his eyes were a bright blue.

I looked back at the pink dress and wondered if I had enough money. "Just a moment." I pulled out my wallet and looked for the amount it contained. Thirty-five dollars. I glanced at the price tag on the dress. Fifty-five dollars and ninety-nine cents. No where near enough. "No sir, sorry." I said in defeat.

The Frenchman made a "Mm!" sound and stuck his nose in the air, walking away. Probably upset with me for waisting his time. When he was walking away I stuck my tongue out at him.

I trudged back to the front of the store ready to find Miku and leave, but when I got there, I couldn't see hide nor hair of any of them. Even as tall as Kaito was, he was no where in sight. I walked out of the store and looked around, but there were simply too many people walking in groups. I still didn't see them. I walked back into the store and walked up to the counter where the blond was. "Hey, where did those people I was with go."

He scoffed. "Is it my responsibility to know where your little friends run off too?" I grabbed a nearby catalog and hit him over the head. "Ow! _Ça fait mal! _They left little bit ago, without you!" I walked off, satisfied.

I didn't know where they would have gone off to. Len and Rin were probably to busy playing with each other, Kaito and Miku flirting, and Neru texting, to notice my absence. It made me feel a bit lonely.

I shook my head. No time to self pity now. I needed to find Miku and get the hell out of this abnormally large mall and get to bed. I started to feel a little tired just from walking. That wasn't good.

I walked into stores that looked like things any five of them would like, like The Prank Shop (Rin and Len), Electronics (Neru) Ice Cream Parlor (Kaito) and even The Diva Outfitters (Miku). My search turned up absolutely no results.

Now, I was annoyed as hell.

I found myself in the food court, sitting in one of the many black tables, hungry, tired, and frustrated. Surely by now they would have realized by now that I wasn't there anymore and come looking for me? Those selfish brats. I slammed my fists down on the table, gritting my teeth.

I sighed and lay my head down on the table. I was beat. Maybe if I just rest my eyes for a few moments, I could wake up and go search for them once more. I let my eyes flutter close and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Luka-chan... Luka-chan...Wake up!" I could feel someone shaking me gently. My eyes slowly opened to not who I expected it to be. It wasn't Miku or Len, but it was Gakupo. I blinked a few times up at him, then abruptly sat up. "Finally~ You awake." He said smiling at me.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little confused.

I saw him roll his eyes. "It's a mall. People often come here to shop."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Sorry dear, you just bring it out in me." I smacked him. He gave a small complaint then laughed. "So what do you want to eat from Micky D's?"

"...What?"

"What do you want to eat from Mc Donald's?" He asked looking at me like I was stupid.

"I'm not letting you buy me food. You might do something funny to it." I said looking away.

"Fine I'll get you whatever I feel like~" He commented in a sing-song voice and walked off towards the fast food restaurant

It was a long line so I guessed he would be gone for a while. I was wrong. I saw him lean down and say something in the girl in front of him. She giggled and he got in front of her. He repeated the process to the next one. And again. I couldn't help but suppress a triumphant laugh when there was a man in front of him. He couldn't work his charms now. Of course, I was wrong again. He did the same thing he did with the first few girls and the man's face went red and he coughed into his hand and let Gakupo pass.

I repeatedly banged my head on the table until he came back with our food.

"What are you doing love?" He asked setting the tray down and taking a seat.

"Will you stop with the nicknames?" I hissed.

He threw a french fry into his mouth. "Never." I sighed and he handed me a cheeseburger, a small fry, and a Dr. Pepper. Though I did object to him getting me food, I didn't object in eating it. I was very hungry. "So what brings you here, alone, to this mall. I'd think this wasn't your idea of fun."

It sort of bugged me that he could guess my personality traits and get them right. "I came with Miku and some friends, but we got separated."

"You mean they left you." I stared at him, annoyed.

"What makes you say that?"

He smirked knowing he was right. "It isn't much of a shock that you aren't very entertaining to be around. You appear to sweet."

"Then why are you here?" I shot back at him.

He smiled at me and put a french fry at my mouth trying to get me to eat it. "Because I like you." I smacked the french fry away and continued to eat, ignoring his comment.

* * *

><p>"So what do you want to do now dear?" He asked once we finished eating.<p>

"I'm not doing anything with you, eggplant. I'm going to go find Miku." I said starting to walk off.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me in the other direction. "Well we can look for her together!"

'Looking for her together' consisted of him dragging me into shops and commenting on the various items. I knew he wasn't really helping me in my search.

We entered a woman's dress shop and I saw the same dress that I saw in the Frenchman's shop earlier today. It was the exact same dress, but it was a lower price. Still not in my budget, but more reasonable. I looked around to make sure Gakupo wasn't around (He was off talking-flirting- with the cashier) and I took it off the rack and held it against my body, turning towards the mirror. I actually didn't look that bad on me. It matched my pink hair and gave me an elegant look.

"Wow! I bet you'd look amazing in that!" I whirled around to see Gakupo standing behind me smirking. I quickly put the dress away and crossed my arms against my chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He leaned forward until he was inches away from my face. "I said you'd look beautiful." I felt my cheeks heat up and I pushed his face away. He laughed and led me out of the store.

The window shopping continued for awhile until I spotted a crop of blue hair walking into a shop. I grabbed Gakupo and ran towards it. He seemed a bit surprised at my actions but went along anyway. When we finally caught up it was Kaito and he noticed me.

"Oh! Luka-chan. We were wondering where you'd run off to." I held my tongue on the part where they left me and smiled.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked off." Miku then walked up and gave me a relieved look.

"Oh I'm glad you're okay!" She turned to Gakupo. "Oh hello Gaku-kun. Were you providing Luka-chan with company while we gone?" Her eyes seemed to smirk at the sentence.

He nodded and wrapped a hand around my waist. "Of course~"

It took every fiber in my body to not slap him in the head and push his hand away. I couldn't do it, I was in front of others. Gakupo sensed the discomfort he was causing me and smirked, pulling me closer.

I gave a slight cough and walked away. "Where's Rin and Len?"

"They're in the back planning some trap for Neru. You know, because she doesn't ever look up from her phone's screen." Kaito said, simply.

I nodded and turned to them. "Well let's round them up and leave if you don't mind. I don't feel to good. I think I might catch a cold if I don't rest soon."

Miku nodded at me and ran back into the store. I turned to Gakupo and he had a concerned expression on his face. My eye twitched as I gave a slight bow. "T-thank you for helping me today..." I strained out. Kaito smiled at my politeness. Gakupo just looked at me, then gave a wave of his hand.

"Bye." He said and left.

Just left.

I expected him to try something more before he left. But he didn't.

He just left.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little surprised, but that thought disappeared when Miku returned with the three blond headed people. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a really long chapter... What's funny is I was having serious writers block on this chapter and I just started writing and I got this masterpiece. Haha I know it isn't that great but it's way better than what I had originally planned. <strong>

**I read a fanfiction today about England (from Hetalia) and it was hard not to put, "You damn wanker." after several of Luka's insults. I actually did it a few times, but ended up erasing them. I'm guessing that's why Gakupo kept saying things like "love" and "darling." Ahh the British (:**

**DUDES Have you heard Kaito's new Append sample? SEXY. I went Damn, that's amazing. Like seriously the sample is only like a minuet, yet I downloaded it and have it on my ipod. I am listing to it this very second. **

**Also the song at the beginning is called The Tsundere Song and it expresses Luka's personality in this fanfic to a T. So check it out(:  
><strong>

**Anyway's that's all for now~**


	5. The Outside

**I went to see Harry Potter again today. I saw it at midnight on Thursday, but me and my mom always make a habit of going to see the HP films more than once in theaters. My favorite line of the whole movie was: **

**"Well of course it's all happening inside your head Harry. ...But that doesn't mean it isn't real." Dumbledore. Ahh, great man Dumbledore~ **

* * *

><p><em>"The number one princess in the world. Realize that, hey, hey. Keeping me waiting is out of the question. Who do you think I am? Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet! Go get it immediately!"<em>

* * *

><p>I stared at the wall feelings very strange. I knew I had a cold but I couldn't think or see straight. It was like I was on the outside looking in. I was still thinking like I usually did, but my actions...not so much.<p>

"Luka-chan, I brought you some soup." I heard Niisan say, entering my bedroom with a little white mask on, as to make sure he didn't get sick as well.

"Niiiiiisan!~" I yelled, jumping up to hug him. He quickly dodged me and set the soup down on the nightstand as so it wouldn't spill. My landing hurt. "Ow..." I groaned.

Why did I just do that? It's like I couldn't control my actions... It was strange, and I definitely didn't like the feeling.

"Sorry Luka-chan, but I didn't want the soup to spill." He helped me up and back into bed. He put his hand to my forehead. "You still have a fever...maybe that is whats making you act so strange." His voice was slightly muffled by his mask. I just looked up at him with sparkling eyes. He smiled down at me. "Well I'm going to make a phone call so I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere okay?" I nodded.

Once he left I stood up and ran as fast as I could in a sickened state to the bathroom. I felt my stomach contract and I vomited. Besides the weirdly cheerful way I was acting, I felt seriously sick. It was as if my brain put my body on cruise control and let me ride out and ignore the pain by acting happy, which was something I didn't usually do. I walked at a much slower pace back to my bed and sat down, groaning. I bet to Niisan, I looked bipolar, with me being happy one minuets, sick, then moody the next.

I'm just glad no one was here to see me like this.

I laid back down and pulled the covers over me, suddenly feeling cold when I heard the front door open. "Ahh, welcome." I heard Luki greet them. There was the sound of running feet until they got to my door and paused. Then the door slammed open.

"Luka-chan!" It was Miku. She had that stupid white mask on and a worried expression on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"Mikuuu-channnn!" I heard myself say. Then, as I did with Niisan earlier, I jumped up reaching for a hug. But unlike Luki she caught me and hugged me tight.

"Wow, I guess that fever is making you even more loving than usual huh?" She asked smiling. I felt relieved. Miku and everyone else was use to seeing my sweet side, so hopefully as long as I didn't get sick again, I wouldn't show any of my real self to them. I was afraid if I did, I would scare her off.

"Miku-chan, did you put your mask on?" I looked up and saw Kaito enter the room followed by my brother.

"Kaitooo-sannn!" I yelled once again, and this time jumped up to him for a hug.

What the hell was I doing? Damn it! I didn't even know Kaito-san that well! But in mid-jump my stomach lurched again. I quickly changed my course of direction from Kaito to the bathroom. I heaved and I could hear Miku grimacing from all the way in there. I didn't want her to see me like this! I didn't want any of them to see me like this. I looked week and vulnerable, and that's something I didn't want to be seen as.

I heard the front door open once more and someone else walk into my room, but I was to busy throwing up my insides to look, or to care. A few moments later I felt someone enter the bathroom, and bend down next to me.

'Go away!' I thought, but I still didn't look up. Just down into the contents of the toilet. The sight of vomit made me throw up again, and I felt whoever it was beside me lift up my hair and hold it out of the way of my spewing. I was so grateful. It was probably Miku-chan. No matter how much I say she is annoying or stupid she really is a sweet friend.

...Listen at me! That damn fever is even getting into my sane mind! Finally the vomiting ceased and once my breathing had returned to normal I had a chance to look up and see who was helping me.

Once more, it wasn't who I was expecting it to be.

"Gakupo...?" I asked, more a question than a statement. He didn't make a silly face, or poke fun at me like usual. His expression was serious, and I felt a little intimidated. He reached up with a cloth and wiped my mouth clean like a mother would do their child after it had just finished eating. I tried to smack his hand away but all of my strength was totally drained.

I felt him pick me up and start to carry me back to my bed. I noticed that he didn't wear a mask like the others. "You...'ll get ...sick..." I moaned out.

"I don't care." Came his stubborn reply. I wanted to slap him but I couldn't and I just let him carry me, soon drifting off into sleep.

* * *

><p>I felt my eyes slowly flutter open. My surroundings were blurry and I felt like I was outside watching myself again. It was a strange feeling.<p>

Soon everything came into focus, and no one was in my room, except one...Gakupo.

"Gakupo-kunn~" I heard myself squeal, but unlike so many times before I didn't jump up to hug him. I didn't need to because he was sitting right beside my bed on the floor. I looked up at him until our faces were only inches apart then smiled. He smiled back at me gently.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, looking concerned and a little sad.

"I feel all woozy!" I said moving my head in a circular motion to put on emphasis.

I felt my inner self face palm. This is very embarrassing! Gakupo knows how I really act... stupid eggplant.

He looked at me with a confused look for a moment, then suddenly smiled. "Ahh, that fevers got you talking huh?" He asked, his smile turning into a smirk.

Uh-oh.

"Whatcha mean?" I asked, looking at him innocently.

He shook his head but continued to smirk. "I've got a present for you Luka-chan, but I can't give it to you if you're sick. So get better soon." he mumbled.

I laid back down on my bed and put my hands up in the air. Then I waved them around crazily. "Look Gakupo-kun! They look so funny!" I looked over to see him smiling at me.

He was being really quiet for some reason and it was rather strange, because that wasn't normal for him. It was beginning to make me worry. Suddenly he rose.

"Luka-chan, I think I'll leave you to rest he said starting to rise." I felt something in me stop. I reached out and latched onto his hand before he completely walked away.

For some reason my eyes starting tearing up. "No! No! You can't leave me! You can't!"

What's going on? Why was I acting so emotional? He was looking down at me, eyes widened in shock. I felt a few tears fall over. What? Why in the hell was I crying over this stupid eggplant?

"Gakupo-kun! I...I li-" My stomach heaved and I turned my head towards the nearby blue trashcan, almost not making it. I heard him bend down and pat gently at my back. It made me feel a little bit better knowing he was here to take care and watch over me.

What? Damn it! Talking out of my head again.

Once I was finished I laid back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Then I looked over at Gakupo. "Okay..." He said softly. I'll stay with you until you get better."

* * *

><p>After a while, I started to feel better. I did throw up a few more times, but Gakupo was there to help me through it. I asked him to talk and he did while I just mostly listened. He told me that Miku and Kaito had to leave to meet Neru and Leon, but they hoped I got well soon. He also told me how we had a new school nurse that everybody was fawning over.<p>

"I...bet you flirted with her...like you do...all those other...girls." I said, sleepily, smiling to myself.

He shook his head. "I couldn't. I was to busy worrying about why you weren't at school." With as red as my face was from my fever, I bet it went even redder.

Gakupo explained to me that once school was over, Niisan called Miku to let her know why I wasn't there and Miku called him. He said that he would have been over sooner, but his parents were hounding him on a family issue.

"I've never seen your parents before...what...are they like?" I asked, genuinely curious.

His expression turned hard but his voice did not. "They're horrible."

After that I didn't say anything more, and faked being asleep.

* * *

><p>Around 21:00 I started to feel loads better. I told Gakupo he could go home now, but he seemed a bit unsure.<p>

"Do you promise you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes you stupid eggplant! Now go home so I can take a shower!" I said, wanting to throw something at him.

He gave out a loud chuckle. "Now I know your feeling better. That's good, you had me worried." He patted me on the head as if I was a little kid. Instead of wanting to hit him, I just stood there, fists bawled, and my face totally red. "See you tomorrow~" He said leaving.

And when he left, it was hard to admit, but I felt a little...lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I finally got around to editing it, but I still feel that maybe they're might be a few things that I missed. Please let me know if you find anything. Man, this is what you get when you don't plan you chapters. This one sounds just weird with a little fluff thrown in to divert your attention. Plus it's short. I promise that the next chapter will be planned and a lot longer. Plus I need to start the actual plot. Mostly these chapters have all been beginning filler and I need the real story to come into place. So look forward to it!<br>**


	6. Present

_"All because of you, I believe in angels. Not the kind with wings, no not the kind with halos. The kind that bring you home, when home becomes a strange place. I'll follow your voice all you have to do is shout it out._

* * *

><p>My cold had cleared up real well after that day, and I wasn't sick. I attended school once more and a week had passed by. Another dreary school day was taking place. It was the middle of the last class of the day. Sensei was talking about how useful math is in our daily lives and when we go onto other careers we will use it then too. I didn't care. I hated math. I was going to choose a career that didn't use it...if there was one...<p>

Finally the final bell rang and I gathered my bag and empty lunch box, walking out the classroom. I wasn't in any after school club activities like most students were... I didn't like being around people who didn't understand me. It was just annoying. Girls bustled by me walking down the hallway, talking about how excited they were for the school festival. I didn't really care. A school festival was boring.

When I got the front gate, Gakupo stood there waiting for me, giving a wave of his hand. I looked away, cursing my fate.

"Hello Luka-chan~ How was your day?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Good until now..." I grumbled. He made a pouting face, then changed grinning at me.

"I have present waiting for you at your house~"

I groaned. Oh great what did he do this time? I think I faintly remember him saying something about a present when I was sick...or did I just dream that? Maybe...

I ignored him and started my way home...He followed, but I didn't say anything. I knew he would tag along anyways.

The walk home was quiet. He didn't break the silence with his dumb remarks or teasing. It was weird... in a way. I had been feeling lonely lately. Like a pitiful kind of lonely, but when this idiot is around... It doesn't feel so lonely...Maybe it's because he's so loud.

After a while we arrived at my house. "Niisan isn't home...he's staying at Mikuo Hatsune's house for the weekend."

Gakupo put a finger to his chin in a thinking kind of way. "That's weird. Luki-san is friends with Mikuo-san and Luka-chan is friends with Miku-san."

I was irritated. "Why do you call Miku "san" instead of "chan" like you do me?"

"Because I'm not as close with Miku-san as I am with Luka-chan." He said smiling, and elbowing me suggesting something. I smacked him.

He rubbed his head. "Anyways, your present is in your room."

I sighed and walked to my room. "Hey...how did you get in my house to begi-" All of my words faded as I opened the door and saw it lying on my bed.

That pink dress I wanted...

It was here.

I looked at Gakupo, and he nodded at me. I lost it.. I don't know what happened, but I snapped. I jumped up and hugged him. I hugged that stupid eggplant loving fool. My actions surprised both of us. I quickly regained my composure and looked away, blushing like wildfire.

I felt him pat me on the head, and I could almost hear him smiling. "Why did you buy me the dress?" I asked, my voice sounded small.

"It was actually kind of a bribe." He laughed and scratched the back of his head. "You see, my parents are holding a formal dance party and I have to go. As much as I don't want to.." He grumbled the last part. "And I need someone to go with me."

"Why don't you ask some other girl to go with you? I'm sure they'd be more than happy too." I said starting to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"But I won't go with any girl. I want to go with you Luka-chan. I'll do anything...Please." I could see the earnest in his eyes. His bluntness made me blush.

I turned away, almost yelling trying to hide my embarrassment. "F-fine! Then fix me something with tuna! With Niisan gone...I won't really get anything decent to eat on my own..."

"All right!" He said rolling up his sleeve and bawling his fist in a encouraged way. "You can't cook? Well lucky for you, attracting ladies isn't the only thing I'm good at~"

I grabbed my pillow and hit him hard in the back. "Shut up!"

He laughed at me. "Oh have I made you jealous?"

My face burned once more. "J-just get to work! Baka!"

He saluted me. "Aye-aye Captain!" and he scurried off into the he was gone I walked over to the dress and looked at it. It was the same one... Being honest here, I was kind of happy he got it...Not like I'd ever tell him that.

I blushed and shoved the dress into my closet. Then walked out.

About 30 minuets later, good smelling scents were coming from the kitchen. I felt myself wondering in there to see what it was. Gakupo had just finished putting the food onto two plates.

He notice me come in and smiled. "Oh hello my dear~ Tonight we are having eggplant stuffed tuna~" I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

I crawled up onto the chair at the bar and he handed me a plate. I picked up my fork and stuffed a bite into my mouth.

All sorts of flavors flooded my taste buds...good ones! "Wow..." I said looking back down at the food. "This is really good..." I commented without thinking. That just added to his ego.

"I know. I think I actually outdid myself this time." He smiled cockily.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you." He looked at me, shocked for a moment, then smiled.

"You're welcome...Luka-chan."

"Stop calling me that! ... So...when is this party?" I asked a little curious.

"It's in three days at my parents house. To be honest, I don't know what the party is being held for. Probably business purposes." He waved his chopsticks as he spoke.

"Hmm... Is your family rich?"

"I guess you could say that..."

"Oh that's cool... Niisan and I don't have any parents. If we had rich parents, he'd be the one in line to take over the family business." I smiled. "And I'd be left to be a housewife." My face dropped. "That would suck..."

Gakupo waved his hand. "Oh I think you'd make a great housewife. If you were my wife you'd cook and clean and give me messages when I got home from long days at work and-" I punched him, he didn't need say anymore.

"D-don't say stuff like that! I'm nobodies house wife."

He chuckled. "Ah but I envy the man that will be someday."

My face burned. "Why do you say stuff like that? It's embarrassing!"

He smirked at me. "I told you. It's because I like you."

I was beet red. "Whatever! Don't be such a womanizer. Baka."

He sighed. "Luka-chan dear. Can't you give me a little bit of credit?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest. "No."

He sighed and then looked at me. "Well I'll see you in three days. I know you'll look beautiful in that dress." And he got up. But before he left, he did a daring move. He walked over and quickly kissed me on the cheek, then left. And I found that I couldn't yell at him, or throw something. I was at a loss. All the energy was drained from my body . All I could do was sit there and hold my cheek, watching him leave.


End file.
